vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Star King (Character)
Summary King Star King is the titular main protagonist of King Star King. He has been banished from the heavenly realm by God Star God after trying to make a move on the princess Snow White, and now works at the Waffle Zone with Hank Waffles. Him and his cohorts go on various adventures that involve protecting the Waffle Zone and defeating evil beings in the Gigantiverse. Among his cohorts, he tends to have a sense of optimism and outright refuses to give up, which goes to an extent that almost comes across as stubborn. While his solutions to problems at hand are rather extreme and tend to get people in trouble or even killed, his intentions are always good and he seeks to improve the lives of those who are in trouble and rid the Gigantiverse of all evil. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, higher via drugs Name: King Star King Origin: King Star King Gender: Male Age: Appears to be in his 20s-30s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid, can completely regenerate in a moment's notice, aided even further via taking drugs), Body Control, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, (Can enlarge his arms and fists to be several times larger than his entire body and cross impressive distances, can liquefy, solidify, and stretch his entire body at will), Toon Force, Hammerspace, Smoke Manipulation (Can create floating platforms of purple-ish black smoke that he can stand on), Can enter people's dreams and end them, Can survive and function normally without a brain, Drugs increase his strength and grants him Healing as well as a resistance to Poison Manipulation, Mind Control, and Fire Manipulation (Upon ingesting some alcohol, he immediately dispelled the effects of Alfonzo's venom, returned to peak condition, and ejected the venom out of his rectum and back at the attacker) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Can casually damage his own body, as well as Hank Waffles, without using drugs to power him up), higher via drugs (When on multiple drugs at once, his strength increases dramatically, but to an unknown extent) Speed: Peak Human with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Alfonzo, who could casually backtoss Snow White's head across a stellar distance in seconds, sent Fat Frank's Fantasy Lounge flying to the other side of the Gigantiverse in a similar timeframe) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Tore off half of the Waffle Zone and the chunk of land it was sitting on, lifted it up at a steep angle, and put it back together, sent the entirety of Fat Frank's Fantasy Lounge flying at Massively FTL speeds with a kick) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, higher via drugs Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Completely unaffected by one of the Easter Bunny's egg bombs, which leveled all of the surrounding buildings and left a sizeable crater in the ground, despite having gaping wounds all over his body), possibly higher via drugs Stamina: Extremely high, was able to reach to a nearby fridge from a considerable distance across an apartment room and grab a bottle of alcohol despite his body being severely deformed and mutated to the point of looking like complete skin and bones. Range: Melee, several dozen meters via extending and growing his arms, Universal via throwing and kicking (Sent Fat Frank's Fantasy Lounge flying to the other side of the Gigantiverse) Standard Equipment: Various drugs and alcohol bottles Intelligence: Somewhat low, as he often misinterprets situations and comes up with solutions that end up in getting people killed Weaknesses: King Star King is constantly snorting, smoking, or drinking otherworldly substances that are clearly much more powerful than that which is found on earth, and it's likely that he's worked up some form of addiction, as he is frequently shown doing them in between lines of dialog, to the point where it's difficult to tell whether or not he's under their influence, as his behavior is completely unchanged by them. Feats: *Sent Fat Frank's Fantasy Lounge flying to the other side of the Gigantiverse. While it visibly blew up, the characters describe it has having remained perfectly intact. *After being hit with one of Alfonzo Molestro's venom blasts, which deformed and mutated his body to the point where he looked like mere skin and bones, he was still able to reach clear across the room to grab a bottle of alcohol from a fridge, which powered him up and seemingly healed him to mint condition. *Can tear apart metallic appliances such as buzz saws with his bare hands, while they're still running. *After being gunned down to the point where his skull and chest had both been caved in by bullets, he, alongside Hank Waffles, tanked one of Spring Bunny's easter egg bombs, which leveled all of the surrounding buildings for at least hundreds of meters around, and left behind a sizeable crater. The explosion did nothing to further the wounds that King Star King had received prior, even though the innards in his head were clearly exposed. *After pupating and moulting into a "new King Star King", he was able to overpower Carmine Excrementi with a single punch. For reference, Carmine Excrementi was able to casually destroy several buildings and monuments with singular energy blasts from his hands, and easily wipe out part of the castle that imprisoned him. *Easily tanked a combined fart attack from Grunkles and Smear, which wiped out part of a nearby planet, although the planet is likely extremely small, as it moves as the camera shifts slowly to the right. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration' - King Star King has displayed a very effective form of regeneration. It is nigh-instantaneous, as King Star King has frequently had instances where his head's been bashed in, his body's been mutilated, his internal organs have been removed from his body, and he's been reduced to a pile of mush, only to be perfectly intact just a few seconds later, although his regeneration process has never been shown on screen. *'Drugs' - When King Star King downs some psychedelic otherworldly drugs or alcohol, he gains a great boost in power, to the extent that he can stomp opponents who were previously stomping him. These drugs seem to heal off any damage done to his body as well; Just from one bottle of alcohol, he completely dispelled the effects of Alfonzo's venom, which could mutate people's bodies, set things on fire, and make people "perverted". He then ejected the venom right out of his rectum back at Alfonzo, which burnt him down to the bone and killed him *'Summoning' - In the first episode, King Star King was able to summon his two friends Pooza and Gurbels to his side by calling out to them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Alcoholics Category:Drug Addicts Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dream Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Smoke Users Category:King Star King Category:Tier 8